This is getting really awkward
by Good old fashioned lover girl
Summary: Paul McCartney wanted to close his eyes and rest inside the jacuzzi of the huge house The Beatles' had bought; but his plan of resting didn't last too much, because of a certain lad called John Lennon. SLASH.


**_AN: Rated M because it contains sexual themes and stuff. I'm kind of embarrassed for writing this; it sucks, really._**

**_So please, if you don't like Lennon/McCartney slash (or any kind of slash), don't read it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own John or Paul, I just own the words I wrote. And this never happened._**

The four Beatles had bought a huge house to live all together. It had all the luxury and stuff they wanted, because they were the freaking-awesome Beatles, after all.

It had been a hard day's night and Paul McCartney was resting in the Jacuzzi, feeling the hot water caressing his naked body with eyes closed.

He didn't want to think or move; all he wanted was to stay there without opening his eyes, but his plan of resting didn't last too much, because all of a sudden, someone interrupted his peace by throwing himself violently in the bubbling water.

"Heeeey Paaaaulie!" John Lennon shouted loudly throwing water at his friend.

_Oh God, why me? _Was the thought crossing through Paul's mind.

"Oh, hello John?" Paul replied annoyed.

"Mind if I join ya?"

The bassist rolled his eyes, "I think you already did."

"The water is so… hot… That's sexy."

"Oookaay?"

John was staring creepily at his band-mate, what the fuck was he thinking?

The younger Beatle wanted to escape of the awkward situation. He was about to get out of the Jacuzzi and nervously stuttered, "I better go, this is getting really awkward."

But John didn't want him to go.

"Stay." The older guitarist grabbed Paul by his arms not letting him get up.

"But…"

"What? Scared to get excited by my presence and show a little erection? Oh, but you don't have to worry at all; with that tiny-little-baby-cock of yours you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

But the bassist did have a lot of reasons to feel that way. He was red of embarrassment wondering what the hell was wrong with John. "Da fuck did you smoke, John?"

"Mmmm… The same as always, y'know."

"I should put my boxers on again…"

"Why? You have showered with me before; I have seen thousands of times your tiny-little-baby-cock."

"Stop it!"

"What? Jealous of my big-manly-cock?"

"John, for God's sake!"

The older Beatle just giggled and moved closer to scared Paulie, then spent a couple of minutes staring creepily at him, and asked with a bright smile, "Ever had queer thoughts about someone?"

"No…"

"No? Oh c'mon, I'm sure you have!"

"You're creeping me out, John!"

"What's the queerest thing you've ever done? And don't say 'masturbate in front of a lad', 'cause all lads do that. Not queer."

"Apparently not all lads, because I haven't."

"You haven't? Now you have your chance. Masturbate."

"What the bloody hell? I won't masturbate in front of you!"

"C'mon Macca, I wanna see those long skinny fingers stroking your tiny-little-baby cock."

"That won't happen."

"Want me to do it for ya, then?"

"Whaaaat?"

"Come on… Open your legs, pretty queer…"

Paul snapped, "What is wrong with you, Lennon?"

"Ugh! Can you please stop acting so innocent and do something?"

Paul didn't know what to do. John was surely making him feel extremely awkward, but he knew inside that somehow he was enjoying it. Something about John's desperate needy look was so bloody sexy; but playing hard was fun and a good strategy.

"Oh, what the hell…" Paul finally gave up and pushed John's body unto his, both pressing lips together, kissing fiercely, tasting each other tongues, wanting to explore more.

John's rough wet lips went down, kissing passionately Paul's neck, licking and giving little kisses growing the intensity, making the younger moan.

"Hhmmmm, you taste good Macca… I bet tons of pervert queer thoughts are invading your head now…" John whispered in his younger's mate ear, and proceeded to bite it softly.

"Having fun, are you Lennon?"

"Hhmmmm… I still want to give a little wank to baby cock…"

"Naughty John Winston…"

"Those birds don't know how to touch you, Paulie…"

"Do you?"

"How can I if you don't let me?"

"Do your job then, queer."

John bit his lower lip, giggling and giving Paul a hungry glance. "Are you going to open your legs now?"

Paul obeyed and let John stroke and kiss his little package. Everything was sexier under water. He closed his eyes because he believed that way he was going to feel everything better.

"Hmmm… I don't know what you're doing Johnny, but you can keep it…"

"Oh, I will, love."

"I bet I'm the most delicious thing you've ever tasted."

"Always speaking the truth, my princess."

Paul moaned as he kept enjoying John's touch. "Don't call me that."

"But you are my lovely princess…"

"Hhmmm… that's right Johnny, I'm your princess…"

"If you're my princess, I'm your prince charming?"

"Whatever ye want, darling."

They were both having the time of their lives. John had Paul all for himself and knew the younger boy wouldn't mind if he got _insider._

"Mmmm… Fuck me already; you've been teasing for hours." Paul begged.

John flashed an evil grin and smiled wetting his lips, wanting to please the bassist. "Mmm… Is that what you really want, perv?" John continued teasing as Paul started tickling John's naked body.

"Damn, Paul! You're tickling me just right in the… Oh, naughty boy…"

"You like it so much; don't you, Lennon?"

"Teaser,"

"You're the fucking teaser, not me."

"I will make your dreams come true, lovey."

"Hmmm… Do your job…"

"It may hurt a little, but…"

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

"Now who's the needy desperate boy?" John giggled and kept teasing.

"Please…"

"Hmmm… I can't wait to fuck you, either…"

"John… Oh my Lord! Fuck! Goodness… Heaven… JOHN! My… My… Oh… Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck, oh Lenn…"

John was finally inside Paul, both eager to explore more, and anxious to feel and taste new things.

"Does it hurt?" John asked like any gentleman would do.

"Fuck! A little… But don't stop, Johnny."

"I wasn't going to, anyway." John kept working to please Paul like anyone hasn't before, with the hot water making an excellent accompaniment.

"Aren't you going to come for me, princess?"

Paul was feeling like never in his life, and could only articulate words that weren't even on the dictionary.

"That doesn't even make sense, love." John giggled.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Johnny… I'm… Fuck…"

"Mmmm… It's salty, pretty princess."

"Want a hickey, darling?"

"I want two."

"Where?"

"You get to choose."

"Hmmm… One in your neck and the other right down your lovely belly button."

"Sounds amazing, hot-stuff."

As Paul was kissing John's neck, while the older one was moaning, Paul abruptly jumped out of the hot water, shouting. "Bloody hell!"

John didn't know what the hell happened to the younger man. "What's wrong, Paulie? Get back here."

"We've spend hours inside that Jacuzzi!"

"I know, darling…"

"Staying too much time in hot water is bad for the skin."

"Seriously, Paul?"

"Sorry… I just…"

Paul felt so embarrassed about what he had just done, but John just got off the water, embraced his lover and kissed his nose. "Let's get you a towel, princess." John smiled, letting the left-handed boy know that he had nothing to be embarrassed about.


End file.
